This invention relates to body function stimulating apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus and methods for controlling pain through the use of transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation. Still more particularly, it relates to nerve stimulation apparatus and methods wherein the stimulating signals or pulses are characterized by specified wave shapes and wave characteristics, including alternating pulses and controlled pulse rise and pulse decay times.